theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Andy Richards
Andy Richards was portrayed by Steven Ford. Biography Andy Richards was a private investigator. The Early Years In 1981, Andy quit his job working as a bartender at The Bayou and began working as a partner in the Williams & Richards detective agency. He dated Nikki Reed. In 1982, Andy began seeing Jill Foster. Jill liked Andy, but was not content with the wages that he earned. She attempted to convince him to take a higher-paying job, and he eventually proposed marriage to her. Jill reluctantly agreed, but was horrified to learn that his plan was for them to move into his mother's old house to save on expenses. Andy broke off their engagement when Jill began getting closer to Jabot Cosmetics tycoon John Abbott. In 1984, Andy met Diane Jenkins. After coming to the conclusion that Jack Abbott wasn't worth her time, Diane focused on a new love, Andy. The couple married and led an uneventful life for two years, which led Diane to began another affair with Jack. She was convinced that this time Jack would be able to fully commit to her, so she asked Andy for a divorce and was looking forward to being with Jack, only to learn, once again, that he didn't want to be with her. Disappointed, Diane left to Europe, but even there she couldn't rest. She figured out that she loved Andy, so she returned only to find Andy happy with Farren Connor. Diane left town again. Nikki wed mobster Tony DiSalvo in order to get the copies of a forged filthy flick with her in it, but he was killed by Paul Williams and Andy, who were investigating him. Farren, Michelle and A Rescue In 1986, Andy set his sights on mysterious singer Farren Connor. The two became close, but Andy's friend, Lauren Fenmore, was suspicious of Farren. Farren eventually confided in Andy that she had severe amnesia and could not remember anything about her past or true identity. A concerned Lauren convinced a wary Diane Jenkins to reconcile with her ex-husband to keep him away from Farren, but Andy wanted nothing more than a friendship with Diane. Instead, Andy married Farren, and Lauren reluctantly gave the couple her blessing. Determined to find out about Farren's past, Lauren put a personal ad in the newspaper. A man named Evan Sanderson answered the ad and revealed that Farren was really his missing wife, Michelle, and the mother of their daughter, Betsy Sanderson. Farren didn't remember her husband or her daughter. After Evan had accepted his wife's amnesia as permanent and prepared to return home to Pittsburgh, Farren's memory suddenly returned. Farren reconnected with Evan and Betsy, but Evan was shot dead by his jealous housekeeper and former lover, Janet. Dr. Walters showed up at Paul Williams' office to inform him that his patient, Tamra Logan, was asking for Lauren. The devious Shawn Garrett took an unsuspecting Lauren to San Francisco but Tamra who was drifting in and out of consciousness in a hospital bed knew her friend was in terrible danger. Lauren was rescued from Shawn by Paul and Andy who found her with the help of Tamra. Comings and Goings In 1987, Andy decided to marry Farren and move to Pittsburgh to be a family with her and Betsy. In 2002, fifteen years later, Andy returned to Genoa City alone, revealing he and Farren had divorced. Diane's life got a bit better when she and Andy started dating again. He decided to go back to work as a detective with Paul at his agency, but after about six months, Andy left Genoa City once again. Relationships Marriages *Karen Richards (divorced) *Diane Jenkins (divorced) *Farren Connor (divorced) Category:No Longer on the Show Category:Men of Genoa City Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Heros Category:Protagonists Category:1980s Category:2000s